My Chocolate Chemical Romance
by ObSeSsEd-FoOlS FoR JD
Summary: Some call me insane. Other's think I'm crazy. I never minded. But I would never have thought that I would put love in front of crazy. But she...she was sweeter then any chocolate. (Willy Wonka the new one)
1. Default Chapter

My Chocolate Chemical Romance

Chapter 1. The factory

Hi! This is Kait and Care! We decided to join forces and write a few stories together! Since we are OBSESSED WITH JOHNNY DEPP! we decided to write an early story before his new Charlie and the Chocolate factory comes out! If you want to read some stories that we wrote separately then check out Evil Duckie of the BlackLagoonCare and Moulin Rogue PirateKait

ps. WE LOVE U LAUREN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

OH YEAH! WE DON'T OWN WILLY WONKA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OTHER THEN MANDRISA AND ANALISE!!!!!!!!

Charlie couldn't believe it. He was next in line to OWN the infamous Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory! But

something inside of him tugged at his heart. He could see how much Mr. Wonka loved his factory. But as much as tried, he couldn't bring himself to love candy that much.

Actually, after a few weeks of being surrounded by chocolate, he knew he'd soon grow tired of it. But, he couldn't find himself able to break Mr. Wonka's heart and tell him he didn't really want the factory. "Maybe when I'm older it'll be easier." He thought to himself as he watched the Oompa Loompas working on a new piece of candy.

--A Few Years Later--

"This is amazing isn't it Grandpa Joe?", asked young Charlie Bucket walked around staring at the chocolate river richly flowing away still in shock at the thought of owning this amazing factory. "That it is Charlie my boy, that it is", Grandpa Joe said slowly sitting on a giant candy mushroom.

"And this is all yours Charlie!!", as Willy Wonka, in his purple velvet jacket and his black and pink pinstripe top hat sitting on his deep brown hair, appeared out of nowhere his pale face smiling joyously . Charlie stood there silently and until he turned around to Willy, "Mr. Wonka? I need to tell you something", He said slowly. Mr. Wonka smiled down on him and asked, "What is it my boy?"

"Mr. Wonka I love your factory. You know that, but I can't have it anymore. I know it means a lot to you, and I've realized I am never going to be as good of an owner of this factory as you were, he said as a few oopma loompa's ran past him holding large bars of gold chocolate.

"But Charlie.... he said seriously. "You won this factory fair and square. I know that you have been taking good care of it, and you'll one day be an excellent owner", he said as he held Charlie's shoulder's grinning down on him. "Mr. Wonka

I really can't take care of it anymore. But since I won then could you do me a favor?"

"Of coarse! anything!", he said as Charlie smiled. "You take the factory and keep it and you let me visit you any time I want and bring my family and my friends but, only if it's alright with you?", as Willy Wonka rubbed his chin at the suggestion.

"Alright Charlie. Agreed!", as he and Charlie shook hands. Immediately after their hands parted Charlie ran to Grandpa Joe hugging him tightly, tears slowly running down his face. Once again Willy grinned a twinkle in his eyes as he walked away shaking his head whistling all the while swinging his cane.

----------

"And you can come with me and visit!", Charlie said excitedly to his friends waiting for the teacher to appear in homeroom. "Are you positive Charlie?", said young Analise. Analise was a good friend of Charlie's. A close one at that. Without her in his life his childhood would have been boring and meaningless. More his life would have been boring and meaningless.

"Of coarse I'm positive Ana! Why all of you are invited! After school we can all go and see Mr. Wonka", as the entire

class around him shouted in joy at the concept. "You may want to go Charlie but I am bringing my mother", as the rest of the teenagers snickered behind their Analise there is nothing to be afraid of Charlie protested, but even with his nagging she stood to her idea of taking her mother just incase anything bad were to happen. Charlie just shook his head and sighed as the ringing bell could be heard for the beginning of class.

--A few hours later at the end of class--

Charlie's entire class ran outside together running down the Street, bumping into people and rushing to get there first following Charlie steadily behind. "Common guys!!! The faster we get there the longer we can stay there!", pushing their motivation harder all the while Analise dragging her mother close behind them.

"Common mum!! We have to go faster or we're never gonna catch up with them and then they are going to lock us out!", she yelled as Mandrisa sighed deeply at her daughters impatience. Mandrisa Salaman was a 32 year old heiress to the Salaman fortune. Her father had been a famous but corrupt banker, cheating people like Charlie's father out of their

money while steadily building his own fortune. He was known as the Rockefeller of England. When he died, he left his fortune to his beloved daughter and his only grandchild.

She was deeply attractive to many bachelors all wanting her hand in marriage but her hand belonged to no one but

herself and she planned to keep it that way till she found love in a man. With shoulder length black wavy hair and rich chocolate brown eyes she was to most men what dreams were made of.

"Analise if we run any faster then we are going to hurt ourselves",she said, sighing once more apologizing as

she crashed into people one at a time. She was not exactly taken all that well with people when they learned to discovered she was an unwed mother. She had repeated to herself constantly that the night was a mistake but when she had her 16 year old daughter she realized it might have been the greatest thing to ever happen to her.

When the factory was insight and they were found in front of the black gates Mandrisa could finally catch her breath. "Well that was my exercise for the day", she said sarcastically as the black gates slowly opened. The teenagers

stood there in shock, none moving whatsoever except Charlie, who already started walking inside towards the factory before the gates closed.

The rest quickly followed behind him. "Oh

isn't this exciting mother?!", Analise asked brightly, skipping past the gates inside. "Oh I am ecstatic darling", she replied sarcastically following her daughters skipping form. They all entered together as a large group holding each other's

hands in the darkness as they walked through the large door.

WELL THATS OUR FIRST CHAPTER!!! HOPE YOU LIKED IT!! READ AND REVIEW!!!!!


	2. Our Tour and the Lovely Mistress

Chapter 2

Our Tour and the Lovely Mistress…

Lol, sorry it took so long to update! We're a slackers, sorry!! Thanks to reviewers, ya'll rock our socks! Choco Donut, Morbid-Willy-Wonka, and An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin (lol, nice name) are the coolest people alive! Thank you!

"Mr. Wonka! Mr. Wonka, I brought visitors!" Charlie yelled, racing down the halls with the other students and Mandrisa at his heels. They entered a small room with deep colored purple couches and a Lazy Susan holding tea and sandwiches in the middle.

"Wait there one moment, Charlie!" Mr. Wonka could be heard yelling from down another hall. "Tell your friends they can help themselves to tea and sandwiches!" he added. Mandrisa noticed a photo hanging on the wall in a gold frame, and went to look at it. It was Charlie, a much younger Charlie, standing next to a funny-looking man with straight brown hair and a purple jacket on with a tophat.

"Charlie, who is that?" she asked him. "Oh, that's Mr. Wonka, Miss Salaman." He said absently, eating another sandwich. Suddenly, a loud crash was heard, followed by Mr. Wonka's outraged cry. "YOU ASS! GET OUT! OUT OUT OUT! GO WORK FOR SLUDGEWORTH, YOU INSUFFERABLE FOOL!"

Everyone all looked at each other worriedly wondering who Mr. Wonka was talking to. "Who is he talking to ?" , Analise asked her mother. Mandrisa shook her head and said, "I have no idea, darling." The door burst open, causing everyone to jump and look towards it.

There stood Mr. Wonka, smiling happily. "Who were you yelling at, Mr. Wonka? An Oompa Loompa?" Charlie asked. "Oh no, my dear boy. That darn machine broke down again, the one that prints the Lickable Wallpaper. But I'll have it up and running in no time, no need to worry."

He then noticed all of the eyes peering at him, and he asked "Who are your friends, Charlie?" Charlie pointed to each child in turn and said "Ben, Marie, Lauren, Christopher, Alex, Nell, Rose, Maxwell, Analise, and her mother, Mandrisa." Mr. Wonka nodded and smiled politely at each child, but was surprised by the beautiful woman standing in his foyer. He stepped forward, and she stuck out her hand. He kissed it, his eyes never leaving hers, and said "Enchanted, Madame…?"

"Mistress Salaman Mr. Wonka", as she looked at him puzzled beyond sort. He was a strange looking man. Not to be rude of course but he was a funny looking character with the way he spoke and the way he dressed. But she guessed that is what added to the charm.

She corrected. "Salaman, eh? Yes, I knew your father. Very shrewd business man, if I do say so myself." She nodded, "Shrewdness is the only way to survive these days, is it not, Mr. Wonka?" He nodded grinning in her direction, "Yes. Yes it is".

They starred into each other's eyes for a moment before Analise coughed, breaking the silence. He looked away and clapped his hands. "I suppose you lot want a tour, yes?" he asked. The students cheered and Mandrisa smiled.

The truth was, Analise had always wanted to come inside since she was a little girl, and Mandrisa just never knew how to get Analise inside until now. "Let's get started then, shall we?" he offered Mandrisa his arm, which she accepted with a smile, and led them through the double doors into a long hall.

Three hours later they had finished touring the factory and it was growing late. Mr. Wonka stood at the door and bid the children good-bye. Mandrisa and Analise where the last ones out of the door. "Mistress Salaman?" he asked.

"Please, call me Mandrisa." She interrupted. He smiled and said "Mandrisa then would you be interested in coming back tomorrow night, for dinner?" She smiled kindly in his direction.

"I'm not interested in any sort of relationship right now, Mr. Wonka. But thank you for your invitation." As she left the factory she had not noticed the said look of disappointment on Willy's face at being rejected. He could feel the loneliness once again creeping up upon him.

Mandrisa left with Analise holding on to her arm, talking a mile-a-minute. "Why didn't you accept?" she suddenly asked, for she had been on a rant about how funny Oompa Loompas looked. "Accept what, darling?" Mandrisa asked distractedly just wanting to get past the gates and forget about the strange Mr. Wonka.

"Mr. Wonka's invitation for dinner?" She pressed. Mandrisa rolled her eyes and said "I don want to think about it…he was too odd for me. The way he looked. The way he acted. The way he talks. It's all too confusing and all too strange. He may be popular and may hold the heart of children in his hands but he's a little bit of a cracker if you ask me."

"He's just too odd for me. He is very nice and I can see it in his eyes that he's love's children and he loves chocolate but there's something about him that is just odd", she said trying to finish the conversation.

"He didn't seem too odd when you where hanging on to his arm," Analise tempted her mother saying this too her. Mandrisa plinked her on her ear all the while blushing, "Oh yeah? What about you hanging all over Charlie?"

"Mom! I asked you first! And I don't have to answer you if you can't catch me!" she teased, taking off running. Mandrisa started laughing, then began to chase after her daughter.

A/n: I know, it's kinda short…but at least we updated! Please review! !! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! U GUYS ROCK!! LOVE FOR EVERYBODY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chocolate Flowers

Chapter 3

Chocolate flowers

MUAHHA!! WE JUST LOVE WRITING!! HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!! LOTS OF JUICY ROMANCE!! MUAHHAHA! WILLY AND MANDRISA FOREVER!!!!!!! READ AND REVIEW!!! Oh yeah and everyone check out the trailer of willy wonka if u can! The trailer is what started us writing this story out!!!! Oh yeah and to KatrinaKaiba we know. We're not making him detestable to her. Its only that she's not sure how to act around Willy or any guys for that matter really. And she's never really seen a man like him before. We know He's gorgeous. We are obsessed with Johnny Depp. Trust us, we've seen the trailer thousands of times.

That night when Analise and Mandrisa had returned to their Manor for a good night of rest since the weekend had come upon them where they both could take a brake from their hectic lives.

But during that night Mandrisa could not sleep no matter how hard she had tried. She had risen from bed time after time during the night her pale silk chemise gliding across her skin like cream as she stood at her window watching the stars in the nightly sky.

She had tried everything but the memories of Mr. Wonka and the tour they had, still haunted inside her mind. The way they had entered a child's paradise. The waterfall of chocolate and the garden of sweets.

The moment they had entered the main room of the factory the children had scattered running in each different direction. Mandrisa was in shock. The smell of sweets brought a warm feeling of being home watching your mother make gooey chocolate brownies. Memories of being a child in a candy store wondering what to take first.

The sweetness was just so overpowering that it took her mind over. She giggled like a 7 year old child and ran towards the candy flowers touching them and taking a bite out of the flower. She smiled as Willy Wonka walked towards her. He didn't say anything at all to her just stood next to her.

The next moment Mandrisa had a yellow tulip in front of her face that Willy had hidden from her behind his back. "Try it..", he whispered as Mandrisa stared at him curiously taking the delicate flower in her hands.

It looked so real she was almost afraid to eat it that he would trick her and she would be eating an actual flower. She took a bite of the small flower and a surge of sweetness entered her mouth. Her taste buds were alive as she took another bite of the sugary flower.

"It's sugar but there's something else in it…", she mumbled as he stared grinning at her reaction. "Do you like it?", a look of eagerness wanting to please her.

She smiled, "Yes it is delicious Mr. Wonka", as he nodded his head happily. "What is your favorite flower Miss. Salaman?", as she shrugged her shoulders. "I have always loved Lily's and Irises. My mother would plant them in our garden often and I would play in that garden for hours", as Willy took her hands in his gentle ones. He led her towards a large candy mushroom as he sat on one gesturing with his hand for her to sit next to him.

She happily sat next to him swinging her legs happily like a small child who couldn't stand still taking another bite out of her candy tulip.

"So what do you think of my factory so far Miss. Salaman?", as he saw Charlie and the other boys having a candy cane sword fight. "Its beautiful Mr.Wonka. No wonder the children are so desperate to come in here and see this fantasy world you have created".

They sat there for a while not a word spoken between them just watching the children run around. "Do you ever get lonely Mr. Wonka? Living here only with those…umm….what do you call them again?", pointing towards the small orange Oompa Loompa's running around.

"They are called Oopma Loompa's Miss. Salaman", as Mandrisa only nodded her head unsure of how to answer this. "And yes…Miss. Salaman I get very lonely. That is why I gave the factory to Charlie but I love this factory and when he told me he didn't want it I knew that this factory was my life not his".

Mandrisa felt a sort of pity for Willy Wonka. He loved this factory but the thought of not being able to share it with someone. Without having to truly enjoy life to the fullest was quite sad, especially for someone who loved life but couldn't enjoy the fruits of it.

Silence had once again taken over as they had gotten off the mushroom and Willy had taken everyone on the rest of the tour. They had not spoken with each other the rest of the day until the end when he had asked her if she wanted to have dinner.

Deep down Mandrisa thought that was very sweet of him but the thought of being in another relationship with a man just bothered her too much. It was too risky. She had to reject it even though a little part of her had cried angrily at herself but she just ignored the cry and rejected his invitation.

For a moment she thought she was stupid. This was an invitation not just for dinner but to understand this man. So many people wanted to know Willy Wonka and he was giving her an offer that many people would never say no to but she did. And now as she stood by the window seeing the factory in the distance she started to regret her decision.

Sleep had finally taken over her as the rays of light started to skim the sky. She had woken up to the sound of knocking on her door. Getting up she grabbed her silk robe covering her chemise, answering the door.

"Good morning Miss! There's a present downstairs for you", as her maid walked away leaving Mandrisa confused. She walked down stairs to find the post man standing there holding a box with fragile written on the side.

"This is for you Miss. Salaman..", tipping his hat at her putting the present down on a small table. "Thank you", she mumbled gently opening the folds of the box to find something inside the box that shocked her.

There in a clear purple vase stood a bouquet of lilies and Irises. She was in shock as she touched the petals of the flowers. Immediately she discovered they were made of candy. The petals of the flowers were made of colored chocolate. The steams were made of candy cane, while the leaves were made of taffy. Even the vase was made of candy. Sugar to be exact. Plain sugar colored purple. She was shocked beyond belief.

Inside was another small box. She took it out and found a small butterfly made of colored sugar attacked to a note.

_Dear Miss. Salaman,_

_I hope you enjoy the candy flowers I had made for you. Since you had told me of your favorite flowers I wanted to make it as a gift to you and a peace treaty. I am hoping that you and your daughter will come visit me sometime….Oh and please Miss. Salaman, please wear another one of your beautiful sun dresses, and please keep you hair down. Your hair looks lovely when its down…._

_Sincerely,_

_W.W._

Mandrisa stood there in silence fingering the card with the Butterfly attached watching the lovely flowers made of delectable sweets sit there in their vase mocking her.

"Oh he's good mom", as Analise passed by her going to the library to read leaving her mother standing there day dreaming at the flowers. "I give it a week…", Analise mumbled giggling to herself.

MUAHAH!! HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER!! WE'LL TRY TO UPDATE SOONER OR AT LEAST TRY!! NO PROMISES!!!!!!!!!


End file.
